The novel elastic leg diaper product and broad process of inserting elastic strips therein which are alternately stretched and relaxed and continuously secured along the longitudinal edges of the diapers to overcome problems resulting from prior art processes and to produce an improved diaper product are fully set forth in assignee's above-identified co-pending application and reference may be had thereto for a full discussion of same.
Additionally, an example of a suitable apparatus is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 6/085,382, filed Oct. 16, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,578, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, for inserting elastic strips during the manufacture of elastic leg disposable diapers in accordance with the improved elastic leg disposable diaper and process for manufacturing same disclosed in the above-mentioned co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 6/085,372.
It is the object of this invention to provide a further apparatus (in addition to that disclosed in assignee's co-pending application Ser. No. 6/085,382) and a more specific process for attaching elastic strips in elastic leg disposable diapers having gathered and extendible side portions in the crotch area during the manufacture of such diapers in an assembly machine in accordance with the broad process and resulting elastic leg disposable diaper product of assignee's co-pending application Ser. No. 6/085,372.